bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Meltzer
Cindy Meltzer is the daughter of Mark Meltzer and Amanda Kay Meltzer, born on the 25th of August, 1961. She was kidnapped by a Big Sister while staying at the Meltzer's seaside residence in Montauk, Long Island New York. Her disappearance was reported to the papers on Friday 27th October 1967, making her six years old when the Big Sister kidnapped her. Strangely enough, Cindy's characteristics do not match those of the other girls who were kidnapped. Cindy is blonde, whereas the other girls were brunettes. Cindy's kidnapping was most likely the result of Mark attracting the Big Sister's attention by predicting her movement patterns and following her. After the Kidnapping According to her mother, Amanda, Cindy was interested in spies and codes at a young age. Mark bought her Orrin Oscar Lutwidge's A Child's Garden of Cyphers. Later Cindy presumably used this code to leave the markings on the outside of the Lunchbox Puzzle. The contents of the box are of Cindy’s handiwork, according to Mark. Cindy's voice is also recorded at the end of the “Rise, Rapture, Rise” record that appeared in Mark's office. Judging by the characteristic metallic echo in her voice during the recording, it is very probable that Cindy has already been turned into a Little Sister. A full year after the date of Cindy's kidnapping a Rapture like city made of sand castles appeared on the beach near the Montauk house where Mark was staying. It was also accompanied by a message written in the sand in cypher coding, encouraging Mark to keep searching. Cindy's involvement has not been confirmed for any of these items, but evidence of the Big Sister, including a personal sighting by Detective Benny Stango, has been present every time the artifacts appeared. Mark believes that all of these strange items are messages sent to him by Cindy, with the help of the Big Sister. His search to find Cindy eventually caused him to seek Rapture's location. When Mark neared the lighthouse which housed the entrance to Rapture Cindy left a message for him again in the form of a childlike drawing of herself at the lighthouse with a short cipher message. Bioshock 2 Cindy — as a Little Sister, has an interesting kinship with the Big Sisters in Rapture. Although she fell under Eleanor's spell, she could remember her father and would leave him (through a Big Sister) messages and clues urging him to go and find her. When Mark eventually finds Cindy — already a Little Sister — in Dionysus Park, she doesn't recognize him. Their reunion was cut short when Mark fell under attack from a Big Sister. He was taken to Sofia Lamb, who gave Mark the choice to be either executed or united with Cindy as her Big Daddy. Mark chose to become a Big Daddy, in order to be with Cindy, which is all he wanted. In Fontaine Futuristics testing facility, Subject Delta encounters Mark Meltzer in the form of a rumbler, with Cindy. The player has the choice to Harvest or Rescue her when Mark is killed. Even if she is rescued, what happens to her is unknown, although it is possible she escaped with Eleanor and Delta in the good ending. Gallery (The captions for the photos consist of what Mark has written on the back of each picture. It should be noted that when the last picture was taken, Mark was tracking the Big Sister at the time. Mark believes the Big Sister followed him home from the beach and saw Cindy the night she was taken. This is the reason Mark blames himself for her disappearance.) File:BabyCindy_front.jpg|Dec. '61: Amanda's smile - my hairline! File:CindyM_2.jpg|My daughter the architect. Getting ready to build the castle! 7-4-63 File:CindyM_3.jpg|3rd B'day, 8/25/64 - Growing faster than a bad weed! File:CindyM_4.jpg|Peace at last! Labor day - Montuak '65 File:CindyM_5.jpg|10/21/67 Riding near grandma's, My brave little girl... last picture. File:Day174 item930 cindy.png|Message (from Cindy?) during Mark's journey to the Lighthouse. Trivia * Even though the little sister with Mark is brown haired, it is in fact Cindy. Jordan Thomas confirmed it in a forum post, and stated due to lack of development time, they didnt make the little sister blonde. He stated that the Cindy may have dirt in her hair to explain it being darker. There was also orignally going to be an achievement if the player chooses to rescue Cindy, but wasnt done. * The player can rescue Cindy along with other little sisters in Fontaine Futuristics without killing Mark. Category:Something In the Sea Characters